tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkihar Docks
Volkihar Docks is a location upgraded by Castle Volkihar Redux mod. It is both a smithing area and a travel hub. It adds two new doors into Castle Volkihar and a ship helm offering a prompt with several destinations. Location Located on the far south-west side of the island you will find the Volkihar Docks. If the Dawnguard quest "Touching the Sky" has been completed, a large docked ship can be found along with a smithing area. The Dragonborn will also find helms on ships at these corresponding locations; Dawnstar Port, Winterhold Jetty, Windhelm Port and Solitude Port. Description The Volkihar Docks upgrade two times. The first upgrade happens when the quest Touching the Sky is completed. The Volkihar Docks will then be a full service smithing work space with all the crafting stations, including a smithing vendor Louis de Pointe du Lac, the new Castle smith. He can often be found working metal around the smithing stations at the docks but also sells his wares at a booth inside the Volkihar Undercroft. Beside the existing entrance to the Undercroft, three new doors will be added to the Volkihar Docks during the first upgrade. These doors go to the Master Throne Wing, Valerica's Tower and a one way secret passage from the Secret Cave. When using this secret exit the Dragonborn will go through a portcullis with a waterfall flowing through it. Several follow ready Draugr Castle Guards patrol above and below surrounding parapet's. A new pier walkway is added on the south-east side of the docks. The Volkihar Docks will upgrade a second time when the CVR quest Port of Call is completed. This quest add's several large bonfire's to either side of the Shipyard to attract more trade and prey into the castle. It also add's aesthetic decorations such as crates, banners, plaques and signs. Captain Wheeler will also begin selling blood potions in a booth on the docks outside the door to the Master Throne Wing. Another such item found on the Volkihar Docks after the second upgrade, is the Night Mother's coffin. This is not only a cookie, but a visceral hint that the Dark Brotherhood has had some dealings with the Dragonborn's new coven and that the Night Mother is on the move again. When a helm is used a menu will pop up offering a trip to Dawnstar Port, Winterhold Jetty, Windhelm Port, Solitude's Port or the Volkihar Docks. Travel options depend on which location the helm is being used. The helms do not appear until the Dragonborn has completed the quest Touching the Sky. Prior to the Teleport Tower West wing being added this was the original travel system for Castle Volkihar Redux. It was in fact going to be the main travel hub. However, this would have been inconvenient compared to the new teleportation system which makes every utility inside the castle availabe within thirty strides. This travel system was left in place for people who were already use to using it, convenience, immersion and for aesthetic value. Ship Helm Ship destinations *Dawnstar Port (see figure #2, a ship) *Solitude Port (closest ship in picture) *Windhelm Port (a ship is added at the end of the pier. See figure #2) *Winterhold Jetty (a ship is added to the jetty below the city. Below figure #6 in the water) Boat destinations *Gargoyle Point (north side of the the island) Facilities There are two safe storage containers on the dock, both are underneath the smithing enclosure. One is marked as Black Smithing Supplies and the other is marked as the Dragonborn's Chest. A trash barrel has also been added near the smelter marked as Trash. Part of this container's name warns that anything put inside will be lost. Technically the container is ticked as "respawn" within the game code so unwanted items discarded in this container will eventually perish and be deleted. The Workbench, Grindstone and Enchanting stations give a 25% bonus to all items created or upgraded. *Enchanting *Forge *Grindstone *Smelter *Tanning rack *Woodcutter's block *Workbench Bugs *Confusing quest markers hovering in the air on the ships' decks near the helms (the helms use regular vanilla door scripting mechanics instead of travel portals because portals caused conflicts in the world space. This will inevitably show quest markers hovering in the air above invisible doors on the ships' decks depending on how many quests are actively tagged in the quest log. Move to another world space where the ship helm is no longer drawn to avert these confusing markers) Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Category:Skyrim: Castle Volkihar Redux Locations